<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>501st shenanigans by Ace_Evergreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025606">501st shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Evergreen/pseuds/Ace_Evergreen'>Ace_Evergreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex is So Done, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Pranks and Practical Jokes, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Evergreen/pseuds/Ace_Evergreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some (normal) shenanigans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Clone Troopers, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>501st shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am open to suggestions. I will try to update as often as I can</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming Home</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was tired, it had been a long campaign. Everyone was exhausted, but happy. The mission went as planned (for once) but still was straining and everyone was looking forward to a good night’s sleep. </p><p> </p><p>And Anakin was looking forward to a nice cup of caf before landing on Coruscant- without any shenanigans. Since most of the men would be asleep, he could finally enjoy his caf in peace…</p><p> </p><p>Nope</p><p> </p><p>Anakin walked into the mess hall and was met with a roar of sound. The mess hall was in pandemonium. Men were scattered around the mess, all in varying degrees of dishevelment. </p><p>A few men were tied to the suspension beams across the ceiling by ascension cables, others were taped to the tables and walls. Well, they were taped to the tables were left right-side-up most were turned sideways with men cowering behind them.  </p><p> </p><p>Not to mention the lights. They were flashing, at full brightness leaving imprints on his retina. Also, the floors were covered in a sticky gel colored 501st blue.   </p><p> </p><p>And in the center of it was Hardcase, Fives, Jessie, and a concerned looking Kix </p><p> </p><p>Anakin took one look at the mess and then promptly turned and left sighing. </p><p> </p><p>So much for that cup of coffee</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may do a part 2<br/>Ace</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>